


storm shelter

by vending_machine



Series: stormy weather [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Babies, First Kiss, Fluff, Kuroko baby walking in the rain, M/M, Storm - Freeform, fluffy fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vending_machine/pseuds/vending_machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami finds his shadow at his door in the middle of a storm</p>
            </blockquote>





	storm shelter

Kagami stared out of the window as the rain pelted down heavily, blanketing everything outside in dark grey. Lightning flashed in the distance and he put his feet up as he stretched out on the chair. He’d always enjoyed storms, the feel of the electricity in the air and the cool air they left behind.

Tonight’s was a big one as thunder rolled overhead loud and clear. Sighing and closing his eyes, trying to relax, Kagami was startled as a knock on the door interrupted the brief silence between the booms of thunder.

Getting up with a weary sigh, he made his way to the door and pulled it open to see a dripping wet Kuroko, holding an equally soaked Nigou on a lead.

“Kuroko?” he frowned down as his shadow looked up at him, blue hair plastered to his forehead.

“I’m sorry to disturb you, Kagami-kun. I was walking Nigou in the area and the rain came in unexpectedly. Nigou also doesn’t particularly like the lightning. Is there any way we could stay here for an hour or so, wait for it to blow over?”

“Of course,” Kagami stepped back to let the two of them in, going slightly out of his way to avoid Nigou, who promptly shook himself and got water all over the floor. Kagami just stopped a curse as he shut the door behind them.

“Wait here. I’ll get you some towels. And dry clothes,” he added, noticing the ridges of Kuroko’s abs outlined perfectly through his white shirt which was stuck to him.

“Thank you, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami shrugged. “It’s nothing,” he threw over his shoulder as he headed to his bathroom, picking up two clean towels and then rooting through his drawers, finding his smallest pair of sweats and a clean t-shirt.

He tossed the towels to Kuroko, who promptly bent down and wrapped Nigou in one, who did nothing but wiggle excitedly in the smaller boy’s arms. Kagami had made some progress in getting used to him, but still flinched a little when five minutes later, suitably dry, Nigou was placed on the floor and made a beeline straight for him.

“I am sorry about this, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said after the next wave of thunder rolled through the room. Kagami looked back at his teammate, who was just shrugging out of his shirt, and looked immediately away again, knowing if he stared any longer he wouldn’t stop. In doing so, he missed Kuroko’s flinch as the second wave of thunder cracked through the air, lightning illuminating the space for a brief millisecond. Nigou barked and Kuroko quickly shrugged on Kagami’s t-shirt, which hung down almost to his knees, as he went over to comfort his dog.

“Here,” Kagami handed him the other towel and the sweatpants, having taken his wet shirt. “Change first and I’ll hang your stuff up over the heater.”

Kuroko nodded, petting Nigou briefly before stripping out of his underwear, unaware of Kagami turning red and moving away slightly, though he couldn’t see anything past his shirt and Kuroko’s boxers. But there was still something about Kuroko undressing in front of him that reminded Kagami uncomfortably of some of his fantasies, none of which he ever planned to admit to his blue-haired friend.

He took Kuroko’s clothes and went to hang them over the rail in the bathroom, hearing the thunder boom practically overhead. In the meantime, he was missing Kuroko trying to hide his flinches with each roll and pulling Nigou close to comfort him.

Kuroko curled up on the end of the sofa, Kagami’s sweatpants so huge he had to push them up to his knees else he’d keep tripping over them. Nigou was curled up on his lap as he pointedly avoided looking out the window at the rain and instead just petted his dog. It was true Nigou didn’t particularly like the thunder, or the lightning, but Kuroko hated it even more. He’d never even known why. Nothing bad had ever happened to him during a storm. He’d just disliked them ever since he’d been a child.

“Drink?” Kagami’s voice almost made him scream. Kuroko looked up, he hadn’t heard his tall teammate come back into the lounge, which indicated something about his state of mind.

“Please,” Kuroke accepted, taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart. “Anything is fine.”

Kagami nodded and ducked into the kitchen, coming out a few minutes later with a steaming mug.

“It’s no vanilla shake,” Kagami said as he handed him the mug, “but it should help warm you up some. You still look freezing.”

Kuroko offered him a small smile. “Your clothes are helping. Thank you again.”

Kagami shrugged, looking a little uncomfortable. “Couldn’t really leave you as you were could I? Anyway, how did you and Nigou end up this far over? It’s like an hour walk or so from your house.”

Kuroko shrugged back as he sipped the hot chocolate that Kagami had made for him. It was delicious, and he gave silent thanks as he wrapped his hands around the mug. Nigou had now curled up contentedly in his lap, a little tired from their walk.

“I got a little lost in thought,” Kuroko replied vaguely. To be more specific, he’d gotten lost in thought about Kagami, which was not a new occurrence. He thought about the man who’d become his light a year or so ago a little too often even for his own piece of mind.

Kagami was just… perfect. In Kuroko’s opinion, anyway. Sure, the male was brash, not a little dumb and thought of nothing but basketball, food and sleep. But he also flushed with embarrassment at the most ridiculous things, and could be surprisingly deep. He had a way of making everything seem so simple and doable, and Kuroko admired that tremendously.

Not that he could ever admit it, obviously. Kagami was straight. Kuroko had to suppress the usual sigh when he reminded himself of that little fact.

An unexpectedly fast boom of thunder startled him and his hands jerked, spilling hot chocolate all over his fingers and down the front of the shirt. Nigou woke and whimpered, diving onto the floor to huddle under the coffee table.

“You alright?” Kagami asked, leaning over to pluck the mug from his fingers and placing it on the coffee table as he leant forward to take Kuroko’s hands gently in his. “No burns,” he murmured when Kuroko didn’t answer.

Kagami looked up at wide blue eyes. “Not a fan of storms, huh?” he murmured.

Kuroko nodded somewhat sheepishly. “I didn’t know it was going to come in tonight,” he admitted. “Else I wouldn’t have left the house.”

Kagami smiled, even as he got up and fetched another towel so Kuroko could wipe his hands. “Well you can stay here as long as you need,” he offered as he sat on the sofa, this time slightly closer to his shadow. Strictly for comforting purposes, he told himself.

“Thank you, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko leant over and gently reached for Nigou, but the puppy had pretty much fallen asleep again where he’d stopped.

Kuroko flinched a little when lightning lit up the room for the fourth time. “It’s really close,” he commented, his voice shaking a little as the thunder came back, again faster than before.

“Probably almost on top of us,” Kagami agreed, though he put a gentle hand on Kuroko’s arm for comfort. “Though if it’s moving this fast it’ll pass us soon enough. Wanna watch TV?”

Kuroko nodded, hoping that the mindless drivel on the TV would take his mind off both the storm and Kagami, whose body heat was seeping into his side and making him want to press himself against the tall, lean body.

Kagami turned back from turning the TV on to see Kuroko curling up, his arms around his knees as he started determinedly at the TV screen. There was nothing on except some weird horror movie that didn’t look interesting, but was the best chance they had, so he left that on as he flopped back on the sofa next to Kuroko.

Kuroko actually covered his eyes as the thunder became constant and lightning started to light the room much more frequently. This storm was ridiculous, Kagami thought, as he wrapped one arm around Kuroko’s hunched shoulders and pulled him close.

Kuroko looked up at him, wide eyes stunned.

“It’s alright,” Kagami said roughly. “It’s not gonna hurt you. And even if it did, I’m here.”

Kuroko couldn’t explain the warmth that flooded his cold body as his belief in Kagami’s words chased away a good portion of the fear. Well, that and the feel of the redhead’s warm torso against his side, arm solid around his shoulders.

Giving up after a second, Kuroko rested his head on Kagami’s shoulder and nodded, closing his eyes and inhaling the warm smell of him. Kagami’s hand awkwardly came and patted his head, but his fingers lingered, gently stroking through the soft blue strands that were softer than he’d imagined.

“Thank you, Kagami,” Kuroko murmured, half an hour later, as the storm finally started to quiet, moving past them. He looked up slowly, meeting warm red eyes.

“Sure thing,” Kagami replied, and he was so close Kuroko could feel his breath on his lips. He couldn’t quite prevent a shiver, wondering what would happen if he lifted his lips the inch between the two of them. Would Kagami push him away, disgusted? Or would he accept the kiss? Or would he just not react? Kuroko didn’t know and it terrified him.

But Kagami was also thinking the same thing. But he couldn’t take advantage of Kuroko in a situation where he was a little scared and therefore vulnerable. Instead, he offered a small smile and patted Kuroko’s head again gently.

“Better?” he asked, still not moving either closer or further away, though the tension and want was killing him.

Kuroko nodded, lips parting a little. His stomach was in little knots, twisting inside him. A final boom of thunder made him jump and, without thinking, his lips brushed Kagami’s.

They both froze, but when Kuroko realised Kagami hadn’t backed away, that the redhead was just sitting there, as if he was waiting, he hesitantly moved his hands to Kagami’s shoulders and leant up a little, moving so close that their lips touched, but without moving them into an actual kiss.

Kagami, after a few seconds of wondering what the hell this meant, decided to just fuck it and gently moved his mouth against Kuroko’s, hands going to the smaller boy’s waist and pulling him closer.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko pulled back after a minute or two and Kagami’s stomach dropped. Had he misread the situation? Had he really fucked up?

“Kuroko,” he met blue eyes, wide with shock still, but also… warmth?

“I didn’t know you were interested in me, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko murmured, needing a little confirmation still.

“I didn’t know you were gay,” Kagami replied, though his hands didn’t move from the small waist that was so warm under his fingertips.

“Well,” Kuroko looked like he was thinking hard. “What does this make us?”

Kagami flushed. “Well. If you wanted… I mean… we could go out?” he suggested in a rush. “Like… together.”

Kuroko smiled as Kagami’s face turned red. “I would love to,” he agreed softly. “Thank you, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami flushed. “Well. I didn’t do anything.”

Kuroko smile brightened and he leant forward to kiss him again. Kagami returned it, strong hands holding him gently.

“I’ll never be able to look at storms the same way again,” Kagami murmured when they broke apart again.

Kuroko’s eyes sparkled. “Me neither,” he agreed. He’d never liked them before, and still didn’t, but if it meant he got this kind of comfort and closeness to Kagami, then he wished they’d happen a lot more often.

**Author's Note:**

> also, my tumblr, for anyone who's interested in a newbie (who's not sure how the whole thing works tbh) sporadically updating stuff & who's not even tech savvy enough to figure out how to put a link in here... tetsuya2go.tumblr.com


End file.
